mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser/K.Y-Shanxi's version
Battles with Bowser are often considered boss fights. In M.U.G.E.N, this is no exception, as its brute strength and very damaging Hypers will put most at a stand. The best (or worst, in the case of Mario) part is that its A.I will ensure domination of the Mushroom Kingdom. ) |Image = File:KY-SBowserport.png |Creator = K.Y-Shanxi |Downloadlink = 新MUGEN向けスマブラシステム A.I. patch MidoriGemini's soundpacks |Resolution = Low }} Gameplay Bowser is a four-button character with a moveset that is mostly based off of Bowser's Super Smash Bros. Brawl incarnation; it is both powerful and somewhat combo-heavy, complimented by its massive size that takes up nearly half the screen's width, allowing it to cover a large area with its attacks and almost guarantee a grab at the start of the match. All of Bowser's moves have very high priority and the ability to reach quite a long distance, something that is compounded by the character's sheer size. Its projectiles are large and fast. Its Hypers are very strong, most notably Super Torch and Hyper Torch Charge, which both give Bowser Super Armor during the whole animation and deal significantly high damage; they can both be combo'd into, which is made worse when considering Hyper Torch Charge can nearly K.O. the average character when fully charged. Shell Spin, while not quite as powerful as the character's other Hypers, grants Bowser complete invulnerability, making it an ideal counter move. Bowser uses a custom A.I. that is notable for how challenging it is. At the beginning of the round, the A.I. will often take advantage of its massive size and use its grab to deal a sizeable amount of damage; it may also use either Super Torch or Hyper Torch Charge in an attempt to catch its opponent off-guard and deal massive damage in the process. An A.I. patch exists that reduces the A.I.'s difficulty. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | | }} | }} | }}}} | | version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | | or for additional attacks to throw opponent Opponent is automatically throw after a certain period of time Time before opponent is thrown increases the less Life the opponent has relative to Bowser Becomes a melee attack if initial throw doesn't connect| }} | | | }} | | and versions: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | or | version: version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | |Uses 500 Power| }} | while guarding|Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Requires 2000 Power version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power version will revert to version should available Power be 1000 ~ 1999 version will revert to the strongest version that requires less Power should available Power be 1000 ~ 2999| | }} | }} | }}}} | | }} to charge Attack duration and damage increase with charge time Uses if charged for less than a second Automatically activates after 4 seconds of charge Uses 5000 Power| }} 'Others' | | | }} | | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos New Yoshi & New Bowser vs Old Yoshi & Old Bowser MUGEN Battle!!! Mugen Bowser and Kamek vs Hyper Neo Kamek and Bowser Mugen Bowser Battle 1 Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by K.Y-Shanxi Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters made in 2010 }}